Equipment
Since time passes between each session and your character gets to go back home to rest up, their equipment also resets every session (with a few skill-based exceptions). In order to reflect this, every character gets 50 Unique Item Points to cover items which typically don’t change between sessions and 50 Consumable Item Points for those items that you might change up more often. Frequently Asked Questions Can we begin with extra ammunition? The team will be assigned a certain amount of ammunition that will typically amount to between 10 - 20 bullets per person depending on the mission. Do we need to purchase our Immunoboost or Neuropozyne? No. Medicine-dependent species will receive their required rations but may choose to bring along extras for trade. How do I buy skill kits? If your skill or core ability requires a tool kit, you can come into game with it at no cost. As an example, physicians get a surgery kit and first aiders get a first aid kit for free. I’ve picked up lootable bullets that don’t work with my gun. Can I swap the phys-reps with ones that do?' Yes.' How do I purchase my NERF gun? '''You can purchase your guns with either Consummable Points or Unique Item Points. * +1 point for the base gun. * +3 points for 70+ FPS. * +3 points for Autofire. * +1 points per 2 ammo slots. Consumable Items Each characters gets 50 CPs. They can spend these points each session on different items that are consumed when used. '''1 CPs * Ammo Clip (per 2 slots) * Chits (aka money) * Melee Weapon (per 10cms) * NERF round (each) 5 CPs * AUG: Gas filter (in addition to the one free one that comes with the augmentation). * Bandage x2 * Base Chems x3 * Light Armour (1 armour -- repaired with mechanical scrap) * Defibrillation Unit (5 uses) * Gland or Human Blood (1 pint) * Medications (1 pill) * Scrap Unit (either electrical or mechanical) * Shield (small buckler) 10 CPs * Medium Armour (2 armour points -- repaired with mechanical scrap) * Blue Gel (ounce) * Shear Armour Gel Patch (repairs 2 points) * Shield (covers quarter self) 15 CPs * Riot Armour (3 armour points -- repaired with mechanical scrap) * Shield (covers half self) 25 CPs * Shear Armour (5 armour points -- repaired with Shear Armour Gel Patches) Unique Items Each characters gets 50 Unique Item Points. These items are unique to the character and should very rarely be swapped for other unique items. Augmentations are permanent unless replaced with other augmentations or a limb / organ grown with a tissue printer and attached by a physician. 1 UIPs * AUG: Hand Light * Melee Weapon (per 10cms) * USB 5 UIPs * AUG: Biometric Reader * AUG: Death Grip Limb * AUG: Recording Eye / Ear * AUG: Shock Protection (per augmentation) * AUG: Work Kit * Binoculars * Flashlight * Ligecko Mount * Organ Cooler (empty) * Psi-Rig * RAD Detector * Walkie Talkie 10 UIPs * AUG: Chest Plate (gas filtration system and provides 1 armour due to augmented chest cavity) * AUG: Combat Limb * AUG: Internal Radio * AUG: Psi-Rig * Add Shock to a weapon (5 uses before it requires a recharge) * Gas Mask * Handcuffs * Laptop * Mobile Phone * Pilot’s Licence *permanent* * Reloading Bench 15 UIPs * AUG: Hand Injector * AUG: Serum Auto-Injector * AUG: Walking Boots * Drone Licence *permanent* * Hologrammatic Matrix * Shock collar and remote * Trid Phone 20 UIPs * AUG: Auto-Targeting Eye * AUG: Combat Stims * Radiation Suit * Recharging Station * Tissue Printer Category:Items